


Alfred F. Jones, the Country

by ShadedSilveringGrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedSilveringGrey/pseuds/ShadedSilveringGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, reminiscing about his hero complex. After all, he is the hero, right? Very biased towards his point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred F. Jones, the Country

**Alfred F. Jones, the Country**

Ousted savior, rejected caretaker, unwanted hero- this is Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. Always there to save the day, but appreciated for that day only, if even that. His kind eyes shine with the brilliance of fifty stars when he holds his hand out to help the downtrodden back off the ground, but they dull when that country just brushes himself off and walks off without even acknowledging his assistance.

He had heard Cuba's cries for help when Spain was oppressing him. Alfred had beaten Spain back and took Cuba in as a protectorate, later to become a "free" nation. Cuba was grateful then, but now? Now he stalks past Alfred's backyard every day, angry and ready to pick a fight.

He had helped Russia, at the time Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. He knew that Russia had overthrown his former government, but Alfred had hoped that a little help from the free world would help stabilize Russia's well-being. Russia abused it; he had tried to subject every country to his corrupt system, turn them all into dying slaves. And Alfred stepped in that time too. He used his strength to wrestle with Russia, blow for blow, to save almost every country from immediate demise. He hadn't been completely successful in helping Korea, Vietnam, China, or even Cuba, and he would always beat himself up about that, because he was supposed to be the _hero_ , but he _wasn't_.

When militaristic Germany had tried to take over Europe in World War One and Two, Alfred had kept him at bay. When he was done, Germany was on the verge of dying, but Alfred had nursed him back to health. Later, Germany returned to being a complete and competitive country. Germany had looked him square in the eye and told him, "Thank you," and embraced him. Alfred would always treasure that day, because he knew someone truly was happy to be there, living and free.

Despite all the times he had protected others, the hardest to protect was perhaps himself. The reason for that was simple to explain- he hated hurting others. And the hardest time of all is remembered, every year, on the fourth day in July. That was when he truly found his calling- to be free; to be free from tyranny, and to be a beacon of hope. But, to be able to be the protector and procreator of independence, he had to hurt his guardian. When it became intolerable to be the one downtrodden, he overthrew the great oppressor. Oh, how it had originally pained him to fight his parent, England! But, he knew that it was necessary, and perhaps that hurt even more.

Alfred can look at the ups, downs, trials of his 405 years of existence and 236 years of being his own entity, and he wouldn't change a thing. He loved raising all fifty of his children, a huge number, and he was proud to say that they had turned out all right, with the occasional overachiever. Ah, how he loved that his states were strong and all so different, each a distinct individual. He never will regret any of the battles he fought, for them, his protectorates, or anyone in need. He never regretted washing the wounds of the world and binding the broken bones. No matter if he was given accolades; no matter if he was given no recognition at all, he would be the hero, and that was who he was, is, and intends to be: Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, benevolent peace keeper, country-caretaker, unwanted assistance, savior of freedom.


End file.
